


Watching over me.

by isissa



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Flashback, Headcanon, free form, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa
Summary: There's a girl there. Again. She has blue hair. She's pretty. She looks like mom.





	

It started when he was a baby.

The first night Yui put Shinji in his cot, he was staring at something at the end of his cot. His arms reached out and he squealed, rolling around excitedly. 

When Shinji was 4, he woke up once a month or so crying. His hands buried in his mother’s skirt, he’d cry about the ‘girl sitting at the end of my bed, mommy.’

When Shinji was 5, his preschool classmate introduced him to his imaginary friend.   
“I have one too.” Shinji said. “She is pretty and has blue hair. She looks like mommy.”   
“What’s her name?”  
“She hasn’t told me.”   
“That’s silly. You should give her a name.”   
Shinji thought about it. Why would he give someone else a name? “You’re not allowed to choose my name.” Shinji told the other boy. “So I can’t choose hers.” 

When Shinji was 7, he saw tricks of the light. He got his eyes tested. Once, twice, three times. ‘Nothing is wrong with your sight, Ikari.’   
Well then why did he keep seeing flashes of blue? 

When Shinji was 10, he was afraid of the dark. Not because the darkness was scary, but because he felt like there was something watching him in it. He kept his nightlight on. Shinji slept with his back to the wall. 

When Shinji was 14, he saw a girl in the street. Her hair was blue. She was pretty. She looked like mom. Shinji wanted to call out to her, but she was gone.   
What was that?   
Did he just see something?   
His eyes must be playing tricks on him again. 

 

There’s someone being wheeled towards me. Rei? Is that what father called her? There are nurses. A lot of them. An IV bag, and a young girl on a hospital bed. She sits up. Her hair is blue. She’s pretty. She looks like mom.   
For a moment, I feel weird. I’ve seen her before. I know her – her eyes have watched me before. She gasps and my throat feels tight and sore, what happened to her?   
Mo-Rei? Are you okay, Rei? What happened to you? What can I do?   
The world shakes and before I know it she’s hit the floor. My feet carry me to try and catch her. She’s in my arms. I feel her shudder in my hands. There’s something warm and red and wet on my hands.   
I musn’t run away.   
I musn’t run away.   
I musn’t run away.   
I musn’t run away.   
I musn’t run away.   
I –   
I’m going to –   
I’ll do it.  
I’m going to protect you this time, okay?  
I’ll pilot EVA.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if this is a poem, free form, or a ramble....so take it for what it is.


End file.
